


Mind and Matter

by creepy_shetan



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Experimental Style, M/M, No Dialogue, blatant punctuation abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by sayings, proverbs, and poetry. Set after XMFC.</p><p>(Originally posted 2013/12/29 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind and Matter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



Power: all of the old clichés for power -- the pen and the sword, the brain and the brawn, the mind and the matter -- seem to point to one answer, but the only ones Charles believes nowadays are the clichés about teachers and doers, words and actions, promises and performances.

Strength: the search for strength never ends -- there is always something more, something greater, to attain or destroy -- and as Erik grows weary of the insatiability, he begins to worry that he doesn’t have the strength to turn around and pursue a not-altogether-new path.

Might: might is right just as might looks on and despairs -- Charles acts in his own best interest by leaving his incomplete future in clever hands with nimble brains, while Erik decides to challenge his ominous future by chasing something brilliantly fulfilling instead -- and therefore neither man minds that nothing else matters because nothing’s worse than what might have been.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: X-Men, Erik/Charles, neither of them really knows how powerful they truly are  
> The theme: Three sentence fills  
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/488907.html?thread=72873931#t72873931).  
> I only own the writing.


End file.
